


Fall So Far

by thedisgruntledone



Series: Unfair Exchange [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dubious Morality, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisgruntledone/pseuds/thedisgruntledone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Freddie, after dinner, it's time for dessert. Will tries to tell himself this is part of the long game, but he's pretty sure he doesn't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Porn, porn, porn. I don't think there's anything else to be said. Comes before "An Interlude", but we can just pretend that one doesn't exist, and we're good to go.

“It’s long pig,” Will said, swallowing another mouthful, and across from him, Lecter’s eyes lit up. He smiled slightly and glanced at his plate, seeming almost shy, and Will had to force himself to look away. _Don’t_ , he cautioned himself, _don’t forget what he is. That’s the last thing you should do_. He took a breath, let it out. Resumed eating when Lecter did, taking care to mirror his movements. He didn’t think for a second that Lecter wasn’t aware of what he was doing, but trusted that in his arrogance he would assume that _Will_ wasn’t aware that he knew. Lecter had to believe that he had the upper hand at all times, that only he had any idea of just how long the game that they were playing really was. Also, it made the meat go down a bit more easily.

The sick part, he thought as he chewed and swallowed, swallowed and chewed, was that the dish really was delicious. It did not precisely taste like pork, but he thought that that was only so because he knew what it was. If he hadn’t been, he was positive he could have accepted the meat as pork without a twinge of suspicion. In a way it was a relief to know that while many things about Hannibal Lecter had been suspect in hindsight, the taste of the food he’d prepared hadn’t been one of them.

After dinner was dessert, of course, a small apple tart paired with a single scoop of ice cream, caramel lightly drizzled over both. Will ate his with real enjoyment, savoring each bite, enjoying in spite of himself the way that Lecter’s eyes followed his spoon from his plate to his mouth and then stuck there. Will deliberately allowed some of the caramel to get on his lower lip; he licked at it lightly and smirked when Lecter tracked the movement. His eyes came up at that smirk, and Will felt it fade from his lips as their gazes met and he saw – not heat, not exactly, but something real, more real than any expression those eyes had shown him before. A genuine _something_. He set his spoon down with a small click and sat back, no longer interested in dessert.

Lecter didn’t bother to ask if he was finished; he simply rose and walked around the table to where Will sat, giving him plenty of time to get away, if he so chose.

He didn’t. Instead he pushed himself farther away from the table, giving Lecter all the room he needed to slide a leg to either side of him and straddle his lap. Once he was seated, Will cupped his ass in both hands and hitched him even more firmly against him, both of them letting out small noises as their erections rubbed together. Will had been hard through most of dinner despite the fare, and he thought from the way Lecter immediately began to move against him that he had, too.

“It seems to me that we end up in chairs quite a bit,” he observed, amused, as he leaned forward slightly to grab Lecter’s earlobe between his teeth. Lecter made a noise and rocked down a little harder, hard enough to make it hurt a little. Will hissed.

Lecter laughed lightly and bent down, dislodging Will’s mouth from his ear and latching his own at the juncture between neck and shoulder. Will sighed and tilted his head, allowing him better access. He’d wanted this. It had been part of the reason that he’d shown up at Lecter’s door with his offering, though he hadn’t allowed himself to know it. Most of it had been keeping with his plan to make Lecter believe he was slowly losing himself, but yes, there was a part of him that was already lost, that had been lost at least since the first time he’d allowed himself to come apart at Lecter’s hands without a fight, and probably before that. That bit had been aching for Lecter since the last time they’d touched, when Lecter had run away and stayed away. It had made him almost _eager_ to present his twisted little present to him, to make him finally give in the way Will had already given in.

It seemed he was giving in now. Lecter made a delicious growling noise against Will’s neck and bit down, hard, possibly hard enough to break the skin. Will’s body broke out in gooseflesh and he let out a growl of his own. One of his hands left Lecter’s bottom and fisted in his hair, yanking his head back with no attempt to be gentle. He leaned forward, the chair rocking slightly with the shift in weight, forcing Lecter to shift towards him so that they wouldn’t be spilled off, his hands flying up, one gripping the back of the chair and one on Will’s shoulder. He set his mouth over Lecter’s collarbone and bit down, causing him to draw in a sharp breath. The hand on Will’s shoulder tightened enough to hurt, and his hips began to rock faster, harder. The chair creaked warningly, even its good craftsmanship tested by their activity.

Will forced himself to pull back, to push Lecter away. He stumbled a bit getting off of him, his hair disheveled, eyes wilder than Will had ever seen them. The sight made a smile stretch Will’s face – it wasn’t a kind expression. “Bed,” he told those wild eyes. “Bed, or a sofa, or the damn table, but somewhere flat. Now.”

Lecter nodded. He swallowed hard, visibly getting a hold of himself before turning and striding out of the dining room. Will eyed the table with some disappointment, but quickly decided that clearing the dishes would have taken too much time at any rate. It would happen, however. “Next time,” he murmured to it confidently, before rising himself to follow Lecter out of the room. If Lecter was to have pieces of Will that he hadn’t wanted to give, it was only fair that he get something of Lecter’s heart in return.

He hadn’t made it far. The bedroom had obviously been too far away, for he’d only gotten it as far as the study before sprawling atop the sofa therein. He had apparently also decided that Will had taken too long to come after him, for he had his pants open and one hand inside of them. It was obvious from his movements what he was doing. He was enjoying the hell out of it, too, if the soft sounds that he was making were any indication. His head was thrown back carelessly, hair disheveled and falling into his face. His eyes were half open and cloudy with pleasure.

Lust hit Will like a punch to the gut - his knees nearly buckled with the sudden fierceness of it. He was being manipulated, he knew. Lecter had to know what seeing him let go enough to touch himself that way would do to Will, and he was taking full advantage. However, Will was beyond thinking how to turn the situation in his favor. His arousal left no room for anything like rational thought. He was across the room and on top of him in three strides. He fisted both of his hands in Lecter’s hair and kissed him hard, grinding down and trapping his hand between them. Lecter made a low noise in the back of his throat, and then he was kissing back, widening his legs to fit Will between them, heedless of his own trapped hand as he ground upwards, sliding his ankles around Will’s calves to get better leverage.

Will moaned into Lecter’s mouth, helpless to stop the noise as he slid his hands down, fumbling at shirt buttons. He pulled his lips from Lecter’s long enough to mutter, “Naked. I want you naked,” before he kissed him again, and again, only vaguely aware of Lecter’s small laugh, of his squirming his hand free so that both could join Will’s in the task of removing their clothes.

Only when Lecter’s shirt was unbuttoned did Will’s mouth leave his to trail down his neck and chest, stopping to bite and suck as he moved his way down. He only vaguely registered Lecter pulling at his shirt, ridding him of it as he slid farther down the other man’s body. He felt nearly mindless with arousal, but somehow he knew that the only way to gain a semblance of control in this encounter was to make Lecter lose himself completely to pleasure. He had an idea of how to do that, but it was something he had never considered trying before, not seriously, and the thought of doing it now made him nervous enough to calm him slightly.

He reached the top of Lecter’s slacks, which were unbuttoned due to his earlier activities, exposing the black band of his unnderwear. Will nuzzled at this band with his nose, slid his hands there. Hooked his fingers into the waistband and tugged down, still nuzzling lightly, and was rewarded with the sensation of Lecter simultaneously trying to pull away and push forward at the same time.

“Will.” It came out as a warning.

Will lifted his face and smiled, tugging more firmly. Lecter refused to raise his hips to help, so the fabric bunched there instead of sliding smoothly down his legs as Will wanted. He sighed. He would have to convince him, then. He wasn’t entirely surprised, but he would have been lying had he said that he hadn’t hoped he wouldn’t have to say anything. His stomach lurched, nerves spiking sharply as he said the words that he hoped would cause Lecter to allow him access.

“Hannibal. Let me do this for you. I want to.” He knew how he must look, and he used it. He let his mouth drop open as though in anticipation and remained exactly where he was, patient, hands still on the clothing at Lecter’s hips, not tugging but resting, waiting for his decision.

Lecter studied his face for a moment, jaw clenching and unclenching, brow furrowed. Will made his fingers twitch slightly, to communicate how much he wanted to keep going, painfully aware that he was only half pretending. After what felt like hours Lecter gave an almost imperceptible nod and raised his hips slightly, allowing Will to pull his slacks and underwear down his legs. He didn’t bother pulling them all the way off – there were shoes and socks to deal with and taking the time for that might lead to one of them changing their minds. It was imperative that didn’t happen. He merely tugged them down to his ankles and left them there to be dealt with later. Without giving himself any more time to think about it he leaned forward and slid his mouth over Lecter.

He tried to take too much at first and nearly choked; his eyes watered and he thought for a minute that he wouldn’t be able to do it, he would have to pull off and away or gag, but he managed to pull back just a little and it was okay again. He began to move up and down just a little, thinking of what he liked and trying his best to mimic it. He wasn’t sure he liked this, but he liked the small twitches of Lecter’s hips in response to what he was doing, liked the way that his thighs tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed as Will continued his careful exploration. He sucked gently, slightly hollowing his cheeks, and Lecter made a strangled noise. Will did it again, and this time moved with it, forgetting to mind his teeth. They scraped over Lecter, probably enough to hurt, and Will actually felt something in the other man give way as he finally broke. Hands found his hair and pushed him down on Lecter, forcing him to open his throat or choke. Hips moved away, then back again in a rhythm that was almost punishing, and Will found himself helpless to do anything but submit as Lecter took his pleasure. His hands drummed uselessly against Lecter’s legs, then clenched down on his calves, nails digging into flesh. This seemed to spur Lecter on, and he began moving faster. Tears leaked out of Will’s eyes and his throat burned; he took short, panicky breaths through his nose, terrified that his airway might be cut off. It was harsh and painful, and Will…liked it. He closed his eyes even as they continued to water, opened his mouth and his throat and just _took_ it, loving that he could, that Lecter didn’t have to be gentle with him. His own erection, which had started to flag when he’d first taken Lecter into his mouth, was back to full form, and he wanted to touch himself desperately but couldn’t manage to let go of Lecter.

After a few minutes, Lecter let out a hoarse cry. His hands clenched harder in Will’s hair, forcing his head down farther as his hips arched off of the sofa. Will felt him come into the back of his throat, and then he was spluttering and pushing himself away from Lecter, swallowing convulsively over and over and trying not to gag. Once he had control of himself, he glanced at Lecter, and what he saw made a triumphant smile slide onto his face.

Lecter was sprawled bonelessly on the sofa. He looked as though he couldn’t move if he tried, legs akimbo and arms laid limply at his sides. His head was thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open, and there was color high on his cheeks and across his chest, which rose and fell rapidly for a few moments before calming. Will managed to wipe the smile off of his face just as Lecter’s eyes began to open, and he gave Will a small smile of his own, beckoning him up to lay beside him. Will went, wincing a bit as his knees popped. He was still hard, and Lecter slid a hand between them to wrap around his length, stroking him slowly.

“Tell me, Will, what you thought of when you were taking care of Miss Lounds.”

Will swallowed hard. His throat was dry, and sore, and he didn’t really want to talk, but he knew that if he didn’t Lecter would stop, and he so wanted release of his own. Reluctantly, he spoke, wincing at how raw his voice sounded, how wrecked.

“I thought of you, mostly. I thought of how she had come so close to the truth of what we are, and how if she were allowed to pursue it, it would destroy us both. I thought of all the ways she had tried to destroy me before, all the – the petty little articles, the accusations, the – oh, oh God, _please_ – “

Hannibal’s hand moved faster. He nuzzled at the side of Will’s face. “Did it feel good, exacting your revenge? Was it a relief?”

“Oh…oh, yes, it felt – felt good, so, so good, _please, Hannibal, more_.” Will’s hips bucked, and he clenched rhythmically at Hannibal’s arm, lost, completely unaware now of how his voice sounded, crying out for more.

Hannibal chuckled and bit lightly at Will’s jaw. “Oh, yes, you’ll have more. We both will.” He twisted his hand and pulled, and Will’s moan of pleasure was a broken thing as he came, his fingers digging into Hannibal’s arm and his toes curling.

Hannibal lifted his hand to his mouth and licked at it absently; Will watched with sleep heavy eyes that wanted nothing more than to close with every moment that passed…but there was something more to be said. One last thing.

“I liked it,” Will whispered, and it wasn’t a lie. In his head he had killed Freddie Lounds and it had felt wonderful, better than all the therapy and alcohol in the world. Almost better than he felt now, spent and limp in Hannibal’s arms. “Killing her felt _good_.”

Hannibal smiled at him and brushed his hand through Will’s hair. “Of course it did. She deserved it, and doing bad things to people who deserve it always feels good. Sleep now, my Will. You have a lot to do when you wake.”

Will slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos! I'd love to know what you think. :D


End file.
